


Tear Me Apart

by vanishing_time



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Coping, Degradation, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Prostitution Roleplay, Rimming, Roleplay, Smut, erotic humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 22:38:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18226343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanishing_time/pseuds/vanishing_time
Summary: John and Joe came out publicly, and as expected, the press hasn't really been treating them well.Joe is of course upset, so he asks John to help him cope with it, suggesting an unusual and...interestingway.





	Tear Me Apart

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure filth, please enjoy.

_Do you think it will work?_

_I think it will. We’ll see. If it's bad, we can stop any time._

_I’m not convinced, but maybe you know better. How far do you want it to go?_

_Basically… as far as you want. Anything you are willing to do._

_Can I-- I don't know. Command you around? Or talk rough to you? Or-_

_I want you to do whatever you want, and that means you can be as rough as you like. You can command me around, you can slap me, you can... bind me, blindfold me if you want… I trust you with everything and I know you’re gonna watch after me._

_Do you want to roleplay?_

_Hm… It can work. I think I just want to give up control. Or more precisely, hand the control over to you. And of course, to come, and to make you come._

_Do you want me to- fuck you, or do you want to do the other way around?_

_I-- want you to fuck me, yeah._

_Want me to- pull your hair? Call you… names?_

_Oh, hell, yeah._

_Okay, I think I’m starting to get it. But I have a few conditions, okay? There are a few things I won’t do. I won’t hit your face, and I won't cause you pain - stronger than a hair pulling at least._

_Cool, cool, cool. Is there anything else?_

_I think we might need a safe word, just in case._

_‘Firefly.’_

_Okay. But why ‘firefly’?_

_It was the first word that popped up, nothing special._

_‘Firefly’ it is, then._

_Thanks. Anything else?_

_To be honest, I’m too turned on at the moment to come up with anything else._

_Hah! All right. And… thank you. Remember that I love you._

_Oh, my. You’re the one who’ll have to remember that I love you._

_I won’t forget. And don’t you worry, Mr Deacon. It will be fun, I promise._

\--

Joe is just a little bit nervous as he’s standing in front of the door, replaying their conversation in his head.

He thought about this, he had sleepless nights over this. He always knew the scandal would be quite bad, but he certainly wasn’t expecting to be called like _that._ Either of them. Thank god that for the sake of his sanity he stopped reading the tabloids and the comments, but some of the things got back to him anyway.

_Embarrassing. Outrageous._

_Gold digger._

_Is he really dating_ him? _Can’t he do better?_

_Ridiculous._

_Boy toy._

He feels his jaw clench.

Fuck them all. Just fuck them all.

He pulls himself back to the present. Tonight he’s gonna have fun and no one can stop him.

They have both prepared a bit, talking about how they are going to get it through.

He takes a deep breath before knocking and entering the bedroom.

There are candles everywhere, and John is sitting in his armchair with a glass of whisky in his hand, and Joe smirks for himself, just for a few seconds.

Wow, John really outdid his expectations.

He respectfully stops in the door until John gestures him to come forward.

“Well, what do I have on the menu for tonight?” John says, eyeing him, his voice, his behaviour restrained, but Joe can hear the nervousness behind it. It’s okay. It will pass.

“Good evening, sir,” he says in a low, submissive voice, eyes turned to the ground, occasionally stealing a glance at John.

“Come forwards so I can see you.” John doesn't waste his time with polite small talk, and Joe steps to him.

Tonight, he’s just a call boy, and he’s going to have to earn his pleasure.

He feels his throat tighten and his pulse speed up at the way John is looking at him. Cold, indifferent. Lustful.

Joe can already feel himself harden, and they haven’t done anything yet.

He stands in front of John now, looking down at him as John lets out an appreciative sound at his sight.

Joe tried to dress up as casually sexy as he could, choosing a pair of ripped jeans, a dark blue button-up with the top few buttons undone. White boxers underneath. Barefeet. A black leather choker around his neck.

He can feel the heat radiating off John’s body, even from the distance.

“Such a pretty thing I’ve got here,” John purrs, and Joe shivers at how husky his voice is, the initial nervousness long gone. John’s into this game as much as Joe is, and he feels his chest tighten.

John looks really handsome today. He’s wearing the dark red shirt Joe adores so much because it goes so well with John’s skin and his hair. He’s got some black pants on but Joe doesn't have time to observe the details.

“Do you like me, sir?” he asks, thinking he might act a bit flirtatious now, and John smirks.

“About your looks, I’m quite impressed. We’ll see what you’re capable of.”

Joe feels himself heaving, god, he's so fucking turned on by John’s voice. He’s never heard it being like that before.

“I’ll make sure to properly satisfy you,” he says respectfully, though his throat is dry.

“I’m curious,” John says, gesturing him closer. “Come closer so I can see you better.”

Joe can't wait to touch him, god, he’s so horny. With a swish of bravery, he moves to straddle John’s thighs.

“My, you’re not wasting your time,” John says, not taking his eyes off him even as he sips his whisky, the glistening of the golden liquid is strangely comforting and pretty.

Joe fingers John’s collar, briefly enjoying the feel of the velvet under his fingertips, the smell of cologne and expensive alcohol.

“What are your plans for me tonight, sir?” he asks, and John puts down the glass, grabbing handfuls of Joe’s ass without warning, his fingers digging in his flesh through the material.

“I want to have fun tonight,” he says, voice barely above a growl, and Joe has to clench his hands into fists to hold himself back from touching him, “and you’ll help me with that, in whatever way I want. Do you understand?”

Joe nods, straining painfully hard against the seam of his jeans, and John’s hands slip from his backside under his shirt, clawing a bit, making goosebumps break out on his skin.

“You have such smooth skin,” John purrs, grabbing his waist and pulling him flush against himself, and Joe gasps as he faintly feels the hot, hard line of John’s erection through their pants.

“Can I-- kiss you, sir-?” he gasps out, and John chuckles.

“I thought you little hookers don't like kissing their clients,” he says, and Joe feels his face turn scarlet. Oh yeah, this is the coping part that he said he wanted so much. It’s degrading, but sounding from John’s mouth, it’s strangely hot. He swallows.

“Maybe you can kiss me later, if you’re behaving well,” John says, his thumb drawing circles over Joe’s hip bones. He has such huge hands, such long fingers, they almost cover the whole of Joe’s waist.

“Thank you, sir. I’ll be good, I promise,” Joe says, wrapping his arms around John’s neck sensually, feeling the skin at his nape, playing with his hair. “What do you want me to do first?”

“Let me see your body. Strip.” John’s voice is commanding, and boy, does Joe go crazy for it.

He gets off John’s lap and stands in front of him once again. He’s going to put on such a show.

He lifts his chin up, locking eyes with John as he gently runs his fingers along his neck, slapping his choker against his Adam’s apple before hooking his fingertips in his shirt, pulling it apart a bit to reveal his collarbones, gently stroking them too before slipping his hand down to the first button. He knows he looks good in this shirt and he knows his skin is smooth and fair, and he pops the button out, then another one, slowly, eyes never leaving John’s.

John’s lips are parted as he's watching him, his eyes following his hands, and Joe smiles inwards. He’s undone the last button and he’s spreading his shirt, running his fingertips across his chest, circling it around his nipples and dipping them in his navel.

He can feel John practically drooling.

He strokes himself teasingly a bit more before his hand moves lower, popping out the button of his jeans. He turns his back towards John, hooking his thumbs in this boxers and pulling it down a bit so John can see the top of his crack. He’s wriggling a bit and he can hear John chuckle, barely audibly, as he playfully slaps his own ass. He turns towards him again, taking a deep breath before beginning to pull off his underwear and jeans.

“Stop,” John says suddenly, and Joe looks at him questioningly.

“Lose the jeans but keep the underwear and shirt on.”

He does that, stepping out of his jeans a bit awkwardly, but John looks at him like he wants to eat him alive, and he’s quickly getting his confidence back.

He’s in his shirt and boxers now, and he’s acutely aware of how obvious his arousal is, straining through the fabric, a damp patch forming at the front.

Jesus, John barely touched him yet and he’s already dripping.

“Such a wonderful sight. And I see you’ve got the hardware,” John says, briefly licking his lips, and Joe swings his hips a bit, getting closer and putting a hand on John’s shoulder.

He leans down to whisper into John’s ear.

“You’re a special client and I like you. I think my hardware likes you as well,” he whispers, and he’s surprised how husky his voice has become.

And John smirks devilishly at him.

“I’m honoured, you’re such a good boy. I want you to do something. I want you to touch yourself for me. Sit on the carpet, make yourself comfortable.”

Fuck, that’s hot, being at the feet of the man he loves. Joe bites back a moan as he obeys, sitting down and spreading his legs as far as they go, leaning back on a hand and starting to palm himself through his boxers.

Fuck, he’s so hard, he almost burns himself, and it's such a relief. He strokes and squeezes his cock, rubbing the tip of it slowly through the fabric, looking at John and see John looking back at him with such unrestrained hunger he’s never seen before. He chokes back a moan as he reaches down to cup his balls and massage them gently, his breathing turning into harsh moaning, and god, he hasn’t even taken it out yet but feeling John’s eyes on him does him magic.

“You’re a bloody tease, boy,” John says, his voice thick, and Joe arches like hypnotized, reaching into his underwear and finally feeling his skin under his palm, god, he’s so hot and hard, he throws his head back as he gasps, the shirt slipping off his shoulders to his arms, revealing his body as he pumps into his hand.

He needs to be free.

He stops only to slip his underwear down his legs and take himself freely in his hand.

“Fuck, it’s good-” he moans, but then there's pressure on his thigh and he looks up, seeing John’s foot pressing into his flesh, spreading him apart even more. Fuck. He’s got leather boots on, Joe just notices it, and that is so fucking sexy.

“Spread your legs wider. I wanna see better,” John says, voice hoarse and commaning, and Joe groans and opens even more, thumbing at the wetness over his tip but he has to slow down, otherwise he won’t last but John hasn't told him to stop yet-

“Stop! Don’t come just yet, darling,” John says because he can read him so well it’s amazing, and Joe leans back on both arms, panting and spread at the feet of his lover, his _client,_  wheezing.

“I don’t want you to be the only one having fun,” John says dryly. “Let’s put you back into your place. Lean down and lick my boots.”

Joe shivers but he obeys, basking in the feel of being commanded around. He leans on his hands and knees, going down and giving a long lick over one of those shining boots, so clean and tasting of leather, his hands coming up to stroke at John's ankle and calf, and John gasps at the sight.

“What a naughty, obedient thing you are. Let’s see what you can do besides teasing the _fuck_ out of me.” Joe shivers at his words, like he does every time when John is talking dirty, and John knows it really well. “Come here and straddle me. Facing away.”

Joe’s pretty sure he’s gonna die a few times tonight.

He obeys, sitting in John’s lap and laying over his thighs when John pushes on his shoulder blades. He’s naked while John is still fully clothed, and fuck if this is not the hottest thing he’s ever experienced. He’s putting his weight on his arms, touching the floor as John grabs his bare ass and kneads it.

“What an absolute beauty you are, I’m so glad I have you tonight. It’s a shame I have to share you with others, other dirty men having their way with you. But I bet I’m the only one who treats you well,” he purrs, and Joe groans, feeling a pang of humiliation, but he trusts John, no matter what, and that makes it so hot.

“Thank you, sir, you’re so good to me,” he breathes, yelping as he feels John spreading him, circling his entrance with his thumb, pressing on it a bit, and Joe can’t help but whimper. “God, yes, that feels so nice…”

John fingers tighten in his flesh, and Joe feels him shift a bit, holding him strongly, and there’s a sudden softness at his entrance, warm and wet, circling him slowly, maddeningly, and Joe lets out a shout as he realizes it’s John’s tongue, and oh god, he nearly faints at the feeling, involuntarily pushing his ass up in the air to give John better access, he can’t help but beg for more.

“Fuck yes, please, sir- please-”

And John groans and gives it to him, his tongue plunging in and out of him and Joe is losing his mind, he faintly hears himself whimpering, but then he feels slickness and cold, making him shiver.

Now John is teasing him with lube-slick fingers, gently circling around his hole.

“Such a pretty little arse you have,” he hears John mutter, and Joe lets out a growl, going limp over John’s thighs. “And what a beautiful, smooth, pink hole, I’d never guess it’s being used every day by different men. You gorgeous little whore. God, you’re so-”

His voice trails away and Joe sees stars, his dick pressing between John’s things, chafing him just a bit, not enough to ease the pressure just to tease him, and suddenly there is a finger pressing in, stretching him out so deliciously, and there’s another one without waiting, so experienced, so gentle, so talented, pushing in and out and circling and stroking over his prostate until Joe groans and his thighs start to give in. But then the fingers withdraw and there’s the blunt hardness of something bigger, pushing in and in and in, and Joe moans so loudly that it echoes in the room.

John has put a plug inside him, and god, how full it feels, it’s amazing, he can barely breathe.

“You okay there?” John asks quietly, but Joe can hear him being breathless behind him, and he nods, every movement sending pleasure right up his spine. He reaches between John’s thighs to grab himself, worried that he’d might come too soon, the pleasure receding under the pressure of his fingers at the right place.

“Turn over,” John commands, and Joe obeys, and through the fog of pleasure he’s really self-satisfied as he looks at John, who looks almost as undone as he feels himself; and John takes another sip of his whisky, pulling Joe to himself by his choker, pressing his lips to his and pouring the drink into his mouth.

Tasting the whisky on John’s tongue, kissing him finally after all the dirty shit they’ve already done is amazing, Joe loses himself in it but he remembers he’s still playing a hooker. He doesn’t push his tongue into John’s mouth but opens up for him invitingly, and John pulls him close and kisses him deeply, apparently forgetting for a moment that they are not supposed to, but it feels so tender and soft, Joe reaches up to caress his face…

Then he feels pull on his hair and he whimpers, opening his eyes to see John looking at him, his pupils blown wide with desire, a gentle smirk playing on his reddened, glistening lips.

“We’re not supposed to kiss, you know. So don’t tell anyone,” he says cheekily, and Joe grins.

“I won’t tell anyone, sir, you have my word.”

“Good lad,” John says, looking into his face, eyes so intense that Joe shivers. “Now I want you to do something for me. You’ve made me so hard, baby boy. Feel this?” He takes Joe’s hand and places it over his cock, and Joe gasps, reflexively squeezing him through the pants until John grimaces in pleasure. “Feel how hard I am for you? I want you to get on your knees and suck me.”

Joe groans, hearing John talk dirty always does things to him. He drops on his knees, faintly whimpering with the pleasure spreading inside him. He buries his face in John’s crotch without hesitation, smelling him through the fabric, taking in his rich scent, so clean and so musky, so unique, he inhales deeply and lets it fill his mind, lets it go straight to his cock.

John moans, running his fingers through Joe’s hair, and Joe feels himself going crazy for his man. He rises to press a kiss on John’s jaw, sliding his palms over his thighs, feeling the fabric - satin, oh, it’s so cool and smooth, it feels so nice - and closing his hand over John’s hardness, feeling it throb in his hand. He bites John’s skin as he reaches for the buttons of his shirt, and John lets him, groaning at Joe deeply and commandingly but his voice trembling with lust.

“Yes, stroke my skin, touch my chest,” and Joe does with shaking hands, accidentally tearing a button off but neither of them notices, and he latches himself at one of John’s nipples, hearing him groan. “Yes, like that, lick me- such a good lad, pleasing me so well. Fuck- you’re all mine tonight, mine and nobody else’s-”

Joe can’t stop groaning and panting as he kisses down John’s stomach, kissing and biting, loving how soft he is, how thick, he’s playing with his chest hair, clawing at his lower stomach. His hands are trembling as he unbuttons the fly of John’s fancy trousers, catching the zipper between his teeth and pulling on it hastily, feeling John’s gaze on him, and John lifts his hips as Joe tugs on the waistband.

They are both panting, and Joe is looking up at John, lost in his love for this man, looking at how disheveled he made him, shirt all open, chest heaving and cock straining.

“Tell me how to do it, sir, tell me how you like it,” he asks, licking his lips and lazily stroking John’s shaft, and John groans, throwing his head back with a choked _‘fuck’._

“Be a good boy,” he gasps, trying not to lose his composure, “be a good boy and tongue my balls first. Take them into you mouth-”

Joe hums as he obeys, slowly licking around John’s balls before sucking and stroking them one by one, his free hand jerking his cock slowly, and he feels John’s hands tightening in his hair, his groans echoing in his ears.

“ _Fuck…_ now, press your tongue against my cock and lick up,” John gasps and Joe is losing his mind at the way his lover talks, and he does as he’s told, licking a long stripe along the underside before taking him into his mouth and sealing his lips over the glistening head. “Yeah, just like that, fuck- swirl your tongue around- right there, good boy-”

Joe does it, wrapping his lips tighter and licking him hard, pushing his hips against John’s satin clad legs to relieve a part of the pressure he’s feeling as he lets John’s cock fill his mouth, his taste flood him and his smell overcome his senses. God, it’s so big and hard and _wet_ , Joe groans as he’s rutting against John’s leg, stroking him and clawing at his skin, pulling at his pubic hair, all the while lapping up his precum…

“God, yes,” John growls and tugs gently at his hair, making him shiver, “such a good little cocksucker for me, so talented, so eager- fuck- you’re one of the best I’ve ever had-”

Joe moans at his praise, and he can’t take the tension anymore and puts his hands between his legs to stroke himself, just a bit, but then there’s pain on his scalp and he yelps, letting go of John’s cock with a thick string of spit.

“Ah-ah, what do you think you’re doing, baby boy?” John asks, breathless but growling dangerously. “The only one allowed to touch you is me, unless I say otherwise. Did I say otherwise?”

“No, sir- I’m sorry,” Joe gasps as John releases his hair, his cock throbbing at the feel. Damn, John is not screwing around with him.

John is panting, eating him up with his gaze and Joe feels so exposed, he must be flushed from forehead to chest, his lips must be swollen and red, and his cock is aching between his thighs, feeling so heavy and almost painful, and he knows John is staring at it and it is fucking _hot_.

“Now,” John says, reaching down to gently stroke Joe’s cheek, “you’re so obedient, I can’t stay mad at you. But I want you to give me everything you have, I want to be inside you. Do you want that too, baby?”

Oh, god, Joe shivers at the mere thought. “Yes, please, sir.”

John strokes his cheek, running a thumb against his lips, his whole body trembling from restrained lust but still tender. “Then beg me, my boy. Beg me to do it.”

Joe feels his mouth watering at the thought of John being in him, fucking him. “Please sir, I want to feel you inside me. I need to, fuck- I need to feel your dick in me, filling me, stretching my ass out-”

“ _Christ,_ you’ve got a dirty mouth,” John groans. He stands up, kicking off his boots and stepping out of his pants, towering over Joe who feels his mouth watering even more at the sight. John pulls him to his lap by his choker and slaps his cock against his face, once, twice before grabbing his chin and sliding his cock over Joe’s lips. Joe groans, holding onto John's ass and opening his mouth over John's shaft, taking his dripping head between his lips.

“That's right, mouth my fucking cock,” John growls, and Joe is losing his mind and fuck, if this is not what he desperately needed… He faintly hears John murmuring “you're so hungry for my cock, aren't you, little fucktoy,” and he moans, licking up and down John's erection until the older man is growling deep in his throat.

“Onto the bed now,” John manages to gasp out, clearly not in his right mind anymore, and Joe is starting to lose his grip on reality, he wants to come so badly, his dick is hot and throbbing, he feels beads after beads of precum dribbling down his shaft. He crawls to the bed and sits on it, the plug pressing against his insides and he whimpers, leaning back on his hands and spreading himself for John so he can see, see how hard and needy he is and how loose and ready.

John steps to the bed and looks at him with such hunger in his blackened eyes Joe feels himself getting weak. John climbs onto the bed next to him, roughly spreading his legs even more, pushing him onto his back.

“Take this out for me,” he commands as he's pushing a bit on the plug buried inside, and Joe whimpers, reaching down to slowly pull it out, obscenely aware that John's face is only centimeters away from his ass, and he feels it leaving his body and leaving him so empty and god he needs John inside him right now or he'll go crazy.

John's looking at him, his mouth hanging open, and Joe feels his breath at his opening, his finger sliding in and god, he also feels his tongue at the same time, circling inside his loosened hole, and Joe hears himself moaning “god fuck me, I'm ready, oh I'm ready, please fuck me please please I'm going mad-” and John groans, removing his finger and his tongue and taking Joe's cock into his mouth for a second, and Joe squeals as John is lapping up all the precum he has.

“Such a good boy,” John whispers, his voice husky and trembling, “so hard and wet and ready for me... You know, I wanted you to ride me but I see that you're already totally undone. Get on all fours, baby.”

It takes a while for Joe to understand the command, he's already losing it, but he twists and turns somehow onto his hands and knees, and he feels John's hands reach for his hips, grabbing him, digging his fingers in his ass cheeks and slapping them, and Joe yelps. He feels more lube being poured on him and spread around him and fuck, he just begs John to hurry up-

“Okay, let me just- line us up and-” John says, and Joe closes his eyes as John slowly enters him, finally, fucking finally, the head of his cock passing through Joe's muscles and gliding all the way in, and Joe groans as he's being filled, his insides being stroked and stretched and fuck it feels so fucking good he thinks he might be dying.

“Fucking Christ,” John groans, pulling Joe to himself impossibly close as he's buried to the hilt, he stills for a second and stays there and Joe wants to bite something.

“You're such a perfect boy,” John whispers, stroking his hips. “Are you feeling okay?”

“Yeah,” Joe moans faintly, his grip tightening on the sheets. “Yes, sir, it's good, it's amazing-”

“Good,” John groans, pulling out almost completely before slamming back into him, and Joe's breath is forced out of his lungs as John sets a ruthless tempo.

Joe feels his whole body being shaken by his movements and fuck, the way John moves in him is burning, it burns so good and feels so right and he opens his mouth around a throaty growl.

“So talented,” he hears John praising him, talking dirty to him and Joe faintly notes that he'll have enough jerk off material for the rest of his life. “Such a natural, taking my cock so well, so hungry for it-”

Joe is slowly slipping into a trance by the rhythmic slapping of their bodies, floating on the pleasure building in his loins, the sound of John's voice.

Yes, he's a whore for this man, his fucking slave, his fucking toy and fuck, does he love it-

John is grabbing at his shoulders, pulling him to himself and Joe moves his hips in unison with his thrusts.

“That's right, rock those hips for me, baby, fuck-” John groans, pulling his hair, and Joe obeys, fucking himself back on him.

“Open your eyes,” John tells him then and Joe finds himself looking into a mirror, he's forgotten it's there but oh, that makes sense now for John wanting to take him from this angle. The sight of John fucking him from behind, his red shirt open over his chest, his whole body sweating as he's pounding into Joe is almost enough to send him over, and Joe looks into his own face, twisted and fucked out-

“Look at us, baby, do you like it?” John growls, reaching around and grabbing Joe's cock, stroking and swirling his thumb over it, and Joe's mouth opens to a gasp of pleasure as John keeps talking to him. “Do you like how you look, taking my cock? So perfect. Such a perfect little whore for me.”

John grabs his hands and Joe falls onto the mattress with his face down, his ass in the air and he feels so fucking _used_ and he's never been more turned on in his life.

“Yes,” he moans, drooling all over the sheets as the pleasure is mounting. “Yes, I'm your whore, I'll do whatever you want me to, just tell me, degrade me, use me-”

John groans, speeding up his movements as he's tugging on Joe's dick faster, making him yelp.

“Yes, such a lovely little cock sleeve you are-” John groans, getting frantic, “all for me to do what I want. My favourite little fuck toy, you're just a body for me, all of your holes are just for me to use, fuck, what a beautiful, fucking man-slut you are-”

Joe's voice is cracking in a broken cry as he comes, his whole body trembling and his cock twitching in John's hands, spurting over his fingers, his climax washing over him in wave after wave as John keeps squeezing him, he feels himself clench around John's dick and he hears him growling as teeth are sinking in his neck and fuck, it's so amazing and so humiliating but feels so good-

He’s still panting as he feels John gently pull out of him, laying him down on his back and slowly entering him again, and Joe moans, wrapping his arms and legs around him.

John always takes so good care of him.

This time is not different, he feels John slowly moving against him, he feels his heartbeat but he’s unable to open his eyes, he's not aware of anything yet but the sensation of John's body heat and his kisses on his neck, his murmurs.

“You did so well, love,” John purrs while taking him tenderly. “You are wonderful, so sweet. My Joe, my only one, I love you so much-”

Joe feels tears flowing from his closed eyes and he loves John, he loves him so much he can't breathe, he's holding onto him like the only stable point in his life.

They are so good together. So good.

“Kiss me,” he whispers and John obeys, his lips soft and tender, he caresses Joe’s face and kisses his lips and cheeks.

“Joe, Joe. My love, my lovely Joe.”

Joe lets out a soft cry at his name and pulls John close, rocking his hips a bit and groaning when John gasps and thrusts into him hard, once, twice, his moans hot and muffled against Joe's neck.

After, they lie there together, Joe is barely out of his subspace but John is still whispering to him sweet endearments, and he's never felt more contented in his life. He feels John wiping him clean and taking his choker off, cuddling him under a blanket, and it's so good, everything is so good.

“Thank you,” he says as he's slowly coming back, nesting against John's side.

“Are you okay?”

“Mmmmm, more than okay,” Joe murmurs and John chuckles.

“Was it everything you ever wanted? Did it do good?”

“Yeah,” Joe gathers his consciousness enough to think about it. “Yes, I feel much better, thank you. It might be the post-coital endorphins speaking but yes, I'm good.”

“I'm glad,” John says, hugging him.

“How did you like it?”

John seems to think about it genuinely.

“It was really hot, Jesus, that show you put on for me. But next time I might want to do something more... vanilla.”

Joe laughs. “Me too, man, me too. And thank you again for doing this for me. But I seem to recall you enjoying yourself.”

“Haha, I did. But I prefer to call you prettier names than these. And Joe?"

“Hm?”

“Thank you for your trust. It’s not an easy thing to cope with, I know.”

Joe drapes himself over John. “I thank _you._ ”

He's got such a perfect boyfriend, who the hell cares what anyone might say.


End file.
